


Простые роли

by Zerinten



Category: Father Brown (2013), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, Lord Byron aka Rex Bishop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Что осталось за кадром истории Рекса Бишопа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Highlander 2016
> 
> Бета: masha_kukhar
> 
> Кроссовер с сериалом «Отец Браун» (2013). Джонатан Ферт, игравший Байрона в «Горце», снимался также в одном из эпизодов «Отца Брауна» в роли Рекса Бишопа, известного актера. Спойлеры к содержанию 1-й серии 4-го сезона «Отца Брауна».

Вообще-то, это могло быть даже забавно. Актер, играющий роль писателя, уехавшего в поисках уединения и вдохновения в какое-то захолустье. Байрон мысленно поморщился. Могло. Но — не было.

— Так вы — писатель? — томно выдохнула, глядя на него, Биби Фонтейн, его партнерша по этой сцене.

— Всего лишь начинающий, — небрежно ответил он.

Актриса перед ним глубоко вздохнула, демонстрируя на камеру бездарную игру и впечатляющее декольте. Надо признать, ради второго этой даме легко можно было простить первое.

Но вот мисс Фонтейн в очередной раз запнулась, забыв текст, и Байрон закатил глаза. Бездарная игра бездарных актеров в бездарном фильме по бездарному сценарию. Ах, да. Под руководством совершенно бездарного режиссера. Мерзость. Вивиан Уолси снимал дешевые фильмы ужасов — не слишком популярные, но все же пользующиеся определенным успехом у не слишком притязательной публики. Сам Байрон, будь его воля, не то что играть в подобном кино — смотреть бы его не стал. Увы, о его воле в данном случае речи совершенно не шло.

Чертов Уолси! Как, ну как к нему могли попасть те фотографии? Хорошо, возможно, Байрон был в тот момент не слишком осторожен — и не слишком трезв, если уж на то пошло. Но кто бы мог подумать, что последствия одной не самой скучной вечеринки могут оказаться отличным поводом для шантажа?! ... Ладно. Об этом нужно было подумать в первую очередь.

Откровенно говоря, все это было совершенно неправильно. Идти на поводу у шантажиста было нельзя. Но Байрону пока еще нравилась его нынешняя карьера. Все бросить и исчезнуть он был не готов. К тому же он не оставлял надежды отыскать за время съемок место, где Уолси хранил те самые материалы: отпечатанные фотографии и пленку. К сожалению, это было не так-то просто. Съемки и уверовавший в собственную безнаказанность Уолси не позволяли в полной мере заняться поисками. Разумеется, можно было попросту убить его, вот только это не давало никаких гарантий того, что фотографии не всплывут позже. Неизвестно, кто бы в таком случае получил к ним доступ и как бы ими распорядился. Нет. Сперва следовало избавиться от компромата, а уж потом — от Уолси.

Очередное поручение Уолси было столь же нелепым, как и фильм. Желание прикончить шантажиста становилось все сильнее. Убедить священника и местных религиозных фанатиков в том, что кино с красноречивым названием «Невесты демона» — это тоже искусство, а вовсе не «лишний повод для богохульства и показа полуголых девиц». Ничего сложного, верно? К удивлению Байрона, все и впрямь вышло неожиданно просто. Местный священник, отец Браун, казался настроенным довольно прогрессивно и явных предубеждений против фильма не испытывал. Интересный человек. Приглашение посетить съемки и отец Браун, и представительницы приходского совета приняли с энтузиазмом и благодарностью. Ну что ж. Хотя бы с этой стороны проблем ожидать не придется.

Вивиан Уолси с гостями, как и следовало ожидать, был груб. Сглаживать углы пришлось остальной съемочной группе. Впрочем... все, включая Байрона, уже были к этому привычны. «Фотографии», — выслушивая очередной разнос от Уолси, напомнил себе он. Глубокий вдох не помог. Зато помогла мысль о том, как в тело Уолси входит острый клинок. Кажется, еще немного — и плевать ему будет на компромат. Почему бы и нет, кстати? Забыть на пару десятков лет о сцене, снова обратиться к литературе...

_«— Так вы — писатель?_

_— Всего лишь начинающий...»_

Байрон тихо фыркнул. Идущая рядом с ним леди Фелиция вопросительно приподняла бровь. Несколько простых, почти дежурных фраз — и леди мило улыбнулась. А Байрон... он окончательно принял решение. К черту! Этой ночью Уолси умрет. А известный актер Рекс Бишоп исчезнет навсегда. Дело оставалось за малым: дождаться ночи. Байрон искренне улыбнулся леди Фелиции.

А около четырех часов дня Вивиан Уолси был обнаружен мертвым. Ну и кто посмел?!


End file.
